1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of handling devices or tooling for vehicle wheels, as well as processes to mount such wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
On automobile vehicle assembly lines, or in repair workshops, mounting the wheels is performed when the vehicle is on a jack stand or conveyor.
The wheels are handled by being raised to the height at which they can be centered on the hub. Very often, the wheels are stored flat on their sides thereby adding to the raising operation an operation to pick up the wheel. However, depending on the categories of vehicle, the wheels may be very heavy making handling operations complicated, physical or even dangerous for the operators.
To assist assembly workers in these wheel handling operations, it is known by CN2181491 to use a device with metallic cables and jaws in which the wheel lies on a horizontal structure incorporating two jaws that pinch the tire at its low part on its two sides. Cables pass on either side of the wheel acting as a sling for the wheel assembly and holding the wheel vertically by passing over the top of the wheel.
This device has the drawback of being relatively complex with respect to the number and nature of its parts. Additionally, this device requires access to both sides of the wheel to enable the positioning of the jaws and the passage of the cables. It is thus necessary to employ several operators if the wheel is heavy to firstly lift the wheel manually if it has been stored flat and secondly to hold the wheel in a vertical position whilst the device is being installed.